A heated workout
by Elaina96
Summary: Raven knew Beast Boy and Robin had a fight; the whole tower knew. But what she didn't know was how much it effected Beast Boy. BBRae Oneshot


A heated workout.

Raven knew Beast Boy and Robin had a fight; the whole tower knew. But what she didn't know was how much it effected Beast Boy. As usual it was over something stupid, and it left both team members at odd ends. Raven just tried to ignore it, just like any other stupid fight the guys had. But breakfast this morning was particularly bad and caused Raven to hide in her room to avoid the chaos.

By mid-afternoon the tower was empty, or so Raven thought. She was in the middle of enjoying the peaceful quiet when a piercing ruckus started. It was loud, obnoxious, and hard to ignore, constant bangs, yells, grunts, hollers, and growls.

It was so distracting that she couldn't relax, so she stormed out of her room ready to scold Beast Boy for interrupting her meditation. She stomped down the halls determined to find the changeling and severely yell at him when she entered the gym, also known as the combat room. But upon entering the room where the chaotic noises were coming from she stopped…

The scene in front of her threw her off guard as she stared shocked at Beast Boy, shirtless, and fiercely hitting a punching bag. He was angry and sweating with his canines protruding.

Raven's stomach went into knots and she cursed her feminine brain as it swooned over the guy in front of her.

Muscles she never noticed were there flexed as he punched the bag again and again. "He thinks I'm some stupid kid! Ha... I'll show him!" He barked through gritted fangs before turning around and morphing into a gorilla. He roared and picked up a big rack of dung bells; throwing them to the ground, making a loud crash.

Raven gasped, she had never seen this side of him before, and it definitely sparked something up inside of her.

He suddenly looked up, shocked to see her as he morphed back. "Raven." She quickly turned around and left the doorway leaving him in shock, but once he realized she was gone he quickly recovered and ran after her calling her name, "Raven wait!"

She didn't listen to him; she was too overcome by her emotions. She felt stupid, what was she doing eyeballing Beast Boy like he was some piece of meat? But what a fine piece of meat he was. She bit her lip remembering the scene. His shirtless form, sweating and muscles flexing, as he fiercely punched the bag-

"Raven!" He yelled grabbing her arm, forcing her to stop. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath from chasing after her. "I'm sorry." He said getting control over his breathing.

"For what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry… y-you didn't need to see that, I hope I didn't scare you." He said calmly letting go of her wrist; almost forgetting he was holding on to it.

Scared her? That was the last thing he did.

"You didn't scare me." She told him.

"Oh good. But then why did you run away?"

She couldn't help but look down at his shirtless chest as he breathed in and out. She blushed as he followed her stare, uncomprehendingly looking at himself.

He looked at himself confused not understanding what could make her blush, until it came to him and a smirk appeared on his face.  
"Way to make me blush Rae, who knew you felt that way towards me." He beamed scratching the back of his head.

Her eyes widened.

'He was smarter than he looked.'

Her blush increased as she began to stutter, not finding any words to say to defend herself.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her, leaning an arm against the wall, "I can't believe I couldn't see you eye humping me from across the room." He said playfully.

She rolled her eyes with disgust. Just like that he was back to his pigheaded, disgusting self. He raised an eyebrow and smirked before leaning close to her. "So Rae, now that I know you have the hots for me, what do you say me and you go off and get a pizza…"

"Ugh." She huffed, rolling her eyes again. His brief moment of attractiveness was way over.

"Oh come on Rae, we all heard that fast heart beat of yours…"

"In your dreams." She spat before harshly turning and walking off.

"Yours or mine?" he responded casually, causing her to quickly stop and turn around.

"You're a pig." She retorted and was about to walk off again when he quickly grabbed her; pinning her against the wall.

"And there's that heartbeat again." He said inches away from her face.

Her breath was caught in her throat as her stomach started to swirl again. 'Maybe the moment wasn't over...'

"Wanna play out those fantasies of yours?" He asked leaning in close.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said pushing him away with a smirk. "The thing is you and me, is not gonna happen. I don't care if you're mature on the outside, because on the inside, you're still… _Undeveloped_." She spoke with a tinge of sass in her tone that pushed him over the edge; hitting close to home.

She flicked his chest and smirked before she began to walk away and it forced him to grit his teeth. He then bolted forward and grabbed her arm and was about to yell back at her when he saw her face. The smirk that crept on her features as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

That's when he realized this is what she wanted.

She knew he figured it out by his dumfounded look and smirked again. "So what are you waiting for?" She asked.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of this moment. Without hesitating he pulled her against him, grabbing her face and crashing his lips on her, feasting on her mouth violently. Her hands slid against his slick skin, running over his bare shoulders and down the planes of his chest. He pulled away just enough to look into her hungry, lust filled eyes before leaning down and devouring her mouth again. She did an intake of breath as his hands slid under her thighs and picked her up with ease, slamming her against the wall.

She scraped her nails down his back, letting him ravage her slowly as the fire inside her burned to a high temperature. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him even closer then what they already were. Before she realized what he was doing she felt him lift her up off the wall and carry her to her room. And she didn't stop him.

Without even braking contact he laid her down on her bed and climbed on top of her. He buried his face in her neck as his hands moved around her curves, exploring untouched places, causing her body to heat to a skyrocket.

As their passions became more suggestive she started to question her actions and it took him confessing on her skin 'that he had wanted to do this for so long now,' for her to realize that she hadn't. Really the thought of sleeping with a teammate actually didn't come to mind until she saw him in the gym.

She stared up at her ceiling as he slowly unzipped her jacket and she realized this was wrong, all wrong. It was lustful thoughts, impulses, and actions and Raven just didn't say no. She needed to think more into this, for what will happen after the sex, after the lust filled high is over. What would Beast Boy be to her? A friend? A mistake? A fling? Or a lover?

Her eyes widened as he undid the button of her jeans. "WAIT!" She yelled tossing the changeling off her and onto the floor with a thunk!

"Raven? What's wrong?!" He asked in concern as he rubbed his head.

"What are we doing?" She asked running a hand through her hair.

"Well I… I thought we were...?"

"How long have you wanted to do this?" She asked abruptly throwing him off guard.

"Um…" he stammered having a hard time thinking at the moment with little blood going through is brain.

"Gar, how long have you wanted me?" She asked sternly.

"A while now." He said hesitantly.

"How long is awhile?" She demanded to know.

"A few years." He admitted .

'A few years?!'

"A few years!"

"Yeah, so?"

What was wrong with that?

She was silent as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He was confused at her expression and wasn't sure what was going through her head.

"Rae…" He began but she cut him off.

"I don't think were on the same page."

"What?"

"You clearly have deeper feelings towards me then I do to you."

"I don't understand."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Gar, do you love me?"

He didn't respond and it caused her to sigh for she knew the answer.

"I don't see the problem here." He spoke.

"The problem is I don't feel the same way, I'm clearly attracted to you but…"

"But…?"

"I don't love you Gar, not in that way."

Ouch.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No its, its um fine."

But it really wasn't.

It grew silent in her room as they sat on her bed. He sighed and she was about to speak again when her door abruptly opened.

"Rae have you seen-?" Cyborg started but immediately stopped.

Normally he wouldn't just barge into her room, but he was concerned over Garfield. He just got home and walked into the gym to see it trashed, and he knew who did it. He feared Beast Boy might have done something stupid in his angered state, but out of all the things for Beast Boy to do, Cyborg didn't expect him to ' _do'_ Raven…

Cyborg stood there baffled as Raven quickly wrapped her jacket over her exposed bra and blushed, while Garfield ran a hand through his hair; this was _Soo_ not good timing.

Raven turned around and quickly zipped up her shirt as Cyborg came back to consciousness. He looked away and scratched his bald head before speaking, "B, make sure you clean up the combat room before Robin gets home."

"Um… Yeah okay." He answered still shocked by the whole situation, and with that Cyborg left the room.

Raven sighed and buried her face in her hands, causing Garfield to turn to her.

"This is so embarrassing." She said into her palms.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

She huffed, "For what?"

"I provoked you."

It was true, but she wasn't going to rub that in.

"So… What did you think was going to happen… after?" He asked.

"To be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Oh."

"What did you think would happen… after?" She asked.

He scratched his head again, "I don't know; that we would have super hot sex and then build a romantic relationship.

She rolled her eyes, "That's very unrealistic."

"A guy can dream can't he?"

She almost laughed at that, key word _almost_.

He smiled at her. "So, do you think I ever had a chance if you didn't catch me in the gym?"

She sighed but yet smiled. "Probably not."

"But you find me attractive?" He said with a smirk cocking an eyebrow.

"Your fuckible, that is true, but now that I'm putting more thought into it, I'm glad I didn't go through with it."

"Ouch." He said playfully.

"Oh shut up Gar, you know it would have ruined our friendship."

"Or made it better." He said softly.

"Yeah sure, friends with benefits." She mocked.

He nudged her playfully before his smile faltered as he stared at his feet.

"What?" she asked in slight concern.

"It's just… now you know." He shrugged sorrowfully.

"Know what?"

"That I like you."

"Beast Boy, you hit on me almost every day, I kind of figured."

"Yeah but that was when I was playing douchebag. Now you know I have strong feelings for you."

She sighed, "Yeah, that did throw me off. -What do you mean playing douchebag?"

"Oh, well it's you-know when I tease and flirt and act like an ass."

"Yeah you do it a lot, are you saying it's an act?"

"Well… yes and no. I do it for many reasons, like to lighten the mood, or to get a rise out of people, typically you." He smirked.

"I always figured you did it to bring attention to yourself."

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Your appearance is attention seeking, and I figured you're loud so people see you as that and not…"

"Green?"

He sighed, and she nudged him playfully; an action so unlike her but it caused him to smile.

"Don't think so low of yourself; I was ready to jump you in the combat room." She pointed out.

"Yeah." He flexed and she rolled her eyes. "I knew you only liked me for my body." He played.

"Oh shut up." She smirked.

"Make me." He smiled, but it immediately fell once he realized what he had just said.

Her smile was gone now as she looked at her feet and the room grew awkwardly silent and still. Until she turned to him, lightly lifting her head to see he was looking at her in concern. Her eyes then slowly fell on him as she realized he still didn't have a shirt on; it wasn't like before where he was flexing and sweating, but that didn't stop her from blushing at the scene. Her stomach started to swirl again as she bit her lip and slowly looked up towards his mouth. Once he realized her direction he slowly leaned in as their eyes fluttered shut and lips parted before meeting. But even though it started out slow and soft it quickly turned to where they had left off…

Her back fell on the bed with a bit of a bounce with him quickly on top. He gripped her hips as her arms tightened around his neck. The zipper of her jacket went down fast this time and it was quickly discarded and thrown off the bed. Their lips quickly parted long enough for him to pull off her jeans before they were attached again.

He grabbed her and they flipped so she could straddle his waist as he buried his face in her chest. She looked up at her ceiling, again, and she inwardly rolled her eyes; really? Why couldn't she control herself? She was in the same position again, but at least this time she knew more about their situation.

She wanted to stop, she really did. But really this felt amazing, and stopping would take great restraint and self-control, for both of them.

Oh what the hell.

As soon as he went back to her lips she lifted her hips enough for her hands to undo his pants and pull them down. They rolled over and he quickly kicked them off, before resting on top of her, kissing her once more as she slowly adjusted their position.

Undergarments were lost in the mix as the blankets covered their forms, and then the moment came. She gripped his shoulders as he slowly moved in and she gasped at the pleasure. But her intake of breath scared him as he immediately stopped his movements and recoiled in panic.

"Are you okay? What I do? What I do? I'm sorry!" He panicked.

She grunted in frustration at the lack of movement. "Shut up and don't stop!" She ordered, and he was quick to recover and obey.

It was a steady pace that quickly increased until she gripped him tightly to the point of it hurting him. But he didn't notice the pain as he slowly followed behind her in pleasured release.

He rolled off her as he tried to catch his breath. They were both breathing heavily as their bodies shined with a slight tinge of sweat. And just like that, the sex was over. The room filled with silence as they both realized what they just did.

They didn't mean to do that. The reason why they didn't do it was to prevent this exact moment.

Too late.

Garfield sat up and Raven quickly followed before looking down and quickly tightening the covers over her chest, wondering when he had gotten her bra off.

He let out a long breath as he ran his hand down his face before speaking. "What now?"

"I didn't plan that far ahead."

Like she planned any of this.

It grew silent again until he sighed and swung his feet off the bed and put on his boxers. She watched him with unvoiced thoughts, and he was about to put on his pants when he stopped and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Robin barging through the door!

"Raven have you seen-?!"

Richard was fuming, it was just like Beast Boy to leave the combat room trashed, and he was ready to tell him off, to yell at him again for his immature actions. But he couldn't find him. He asked Cyborg who oddly said 'Ask Raven' and then quickly seemed to regret his words. But Robin didn't pay much attention to how odd Victor was acting and instead stormed to Raven's room.

Sadly everyone had grown accustom to knocking and quickly coming in without waiting for her to answer. Of course they all respected Raven and her privacy, but depending on the time of day she was usually just reading or meditating. And she never really yelled at anyone for just barging in, unless it was Beast Boy, but he was special, clearly.

"I really should lock my door." Raven said bluntly to herself.

Robin showed the same expression Cyborg had, shock, bewilderment, incomprehension, bafflement. Wouldn't you be if you walked into Raven's room to find her covering herself with her blankets as Garfield sat on the edge of her mattress in only boxers?

Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head as Raven buried her face in her hands again.

Richard promptly straightened himself, "I want the combat room cleaned up by tomorrow." was all he said before leaving the room.


End file.
